Be my eyes for me
by KODfreak
Summary: A guy named Walt takes a job of helping Toph with collecting groceries and helping her around town, which is new and she is unfamiliar with. She treats Walt badly, but he finds out there is more to this bad treatment that meets the eye.


When asked where he was from, Walt would usually reply by saying "Out of town". But the one thing people didn't know was that not only was he from out of town, but he was from a very great distance. He could stand on any spot in the entire world, and still say he was from very far away. In fact he never told anyone where he was from. His clothing is very different than from his home town, as his normal clothing would be to strange to the people who lived in the world. He wore a brown cloak cape, and a black shirt and pants, with a couple of brown belts wrapped around him to hold a gold colored sword and other items. Walt had short brown hair, and was light skinned. He was in a small town today to look for a job. He looked at a bulletin board to see what kind of help was wanted. All the tasks seemed like they required a lot of man work, such as moving boulders, watering large areas, or burning down forests, except for one. It read "person needed to aid the blind." Walt thought this was acceptable, so he tore the paper off and followed the map on it. It led him to a rather large house. He knocked on the door. A tan skinned girl with brown hair answered the door with a smile on her face. Walt showed her the paper.

"You put an ad in town that you needed someone to aid the blind? I'll do it." Walt said.

"Yes I did! I didn't think anyone would take the job!" she said with a smile. "Come in! Come in! Toph! Get down here and meet your new helper!" The girl yelled as Walt came in.

"Oh! By the way, I'm Katara." The girl said.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Walt." He said shaking her hand.

"Walt? That's a strange name." she said as another girl walked in the room, she had black hair and wore green clothing.

"Walt, this is Toph. She is the person you will be helping." Katara told him.

"It's nice to meet you." Walt said going to shake her hand. Toph slapped it out of the way.

"Can the sweet talk sore eyes." She said.

"Toph be nice to him! He is here to help you!" Katara said.

"Katara, I didn't even want a helper! I can take care of myself." She said crossing her arms.

"No you can't! Aang and I are running ourselves ragged by taking you around town! Walt will make our lives easier, so quit complaining AND SHOW HIM SOME RESPECT!" Katara yelled. Toph sighed.

"Okay. Fine. Walt let's go. I need to pick up some groceries." She said. They both walked out of the house. Toph reached and touched Walt's face so she can feel what he looked like.

"You're uglier than I thought." She said. Walt was a little annoyed. Toph then reached out her hand.

"I don't want to do this anymore than you do." She said. Walt took her hand. He felt a little awkward, but he enjoyed it a little. He had to admit, Toph was pretty cute, despite her attitude.

"So what are you anyway? Are you an earth bender, fire bender, or what?" asked Toph as they walked.

"I am a Garo." Walt replied.

"A Garo? Never heard that before."

"It's a type of ninja warrior. When we die, we do not leave a corpse. It's our only law."

Toph snickered.

"Huh! Yeah right! I'll see it when I believe it!" she said laughing. Walt let out a frustrated sigh.

"How can you see it?"

"Hey! Can the attitude! I can fire you if I wanted to!" Toph said as they reached a Bazaar.

"Walt, here is some money, and a list. I will be at the bar over there, so I expect you to be done by the time I am finished." She said to Walt's surprise.

"What am I supposed to do while you're at the bar?"He asked.

"I don't know. Just don't bother me at the bar." She said while she went in.

Walt then went to get everything off Toph's list. It took nearly two hours to get everything. He carried the items in two boxes. To pass the time, Walt went to another bar, and set his boxes down as he sat on a stool. He ordered a drink as a fellow Garo joined him on the stool next to him.

"Hello brother Garo. What brings you here?" He asked.

"I took a job as an aid for the blind. And so far, I hate it. This girl I have to help is a complete jerk. All she does is insult me and complain. And she gives me this impossible list of weird foods and other things to get. Heck, I could do anything else of the list of jobs that would be way easier. I'd rather take the one where I had to burn land."

"That's tough brother. Ever since Master selected us to have his powers of being visible, our lives have gotten worse." The Garo said.

"Well, I got to go see master. I'll see you around." He said getting up. Walt was in shock as he saw Toph sitting on the stool next to the one where the Garo was sitting. She got up and walked next to where he was sitting.

"Well well. It looks like I found out what where you go to insult the very person you're looking for." She said crossing her arms.

"Well whatever. I don't care what you say. Fire me. YOU would be doing ME a favor!" Walt said with a laugh.

"No." Toph said much to his surprise.

"What?"

"I know what Katara said. You were the only one who would do it. So I am not firing you. And I'm willing to pay if you accept." She said.

"I don't know. It doesn't sound like you don't really want me to do it." Walt said suspiciously.

"Alright if you don't want the money you earned, than I will just get somebody else to take me home." She said taking out a small bag of money.

"Alright fine." Walt said finishing his drink. He got up and picked up the items as he took Toph's hand as they exited the bar.

"Good boy." She said.

"I'm not your pet." Walt said. They soon reached the house. And Toph went inside.

"Ahem?"

"Oh. Here's your money." She said throwing the bag to him. Katara came in the doorway.

"I hope she didn't cause you too much trouble." She said with a frown.

"Well, she was a handful at times." Walt said with a small laugh.

"I hope she lightens up." She said looking sad.

"Yeah. Well I got to go find a place to stay."

"Well alright." See you tomorrow!"

The next morning Walt walked over to the house to see Toph standing out on the front porch. Walt walked up to her.

"Uh, hey."

"Hey. I actually didn't think you would show up again. Well expect more work today. You need to pick up a lot tools today."

"Ahh, whatever. Let's get this over with." He said grabbing Toph's hand. They started to walk and Walt lagged behind a little.

"Ugh! Can you be anymore slower?" she said sarcastically.

"Fine!" Walt shouted. He led her to the bar. She went inside, and it took Walt three hours to get all those tool items off the list. After he finished, Walt noticed the Garo from yesterday.

"Hey brother! Fancy meeting you here! There's a new bar I want you to see, and it's exclusive to Garo!" he said.

"Really? Okay!" Walt said with a smile. He followed the Garo down some stairs in an alley, and there was a bar with several Garo were drinking. Walt joined them, and started to have fun. He drank, and sung in many of the famous Garo songs with all the drunks, and sang songs than nobody has ever heard before. Just then the silence stopped. Toph entered the bar.

"WALT! I know you're in here!" she yelled. She walked over to him, and grabbed his hand, dragging him with the items. They went outside.

"Look at you! You're useless! You drink all day, you don't do as you are told, and you are lazy! You're also the dumbest person I have ever met! All you Garo must be idiots! If there was another person who wanted this job, I would fire you in an instant!"

And then, Walt had just about enough.

"You know why nobody wanted the job? Because you are a controlling, little skank! You think everybody is stupid, to hide the fact that you are worthless! You're blind! Helpless! Insignificant! Everybody hates you! That's why nobody wants to work for you! You are such a wench!" Walt yelled. He expected Toph to say something insulting back, but she didn't. She just stood there. Walt watched as her eyes teared up. He didn't understand. A tear rolled down her cheek. Walt felt a strong surge of guilt.

"Look, Toph." Walt began to say. Toph ran away in the opposite direction.

"Toph wait!" Walt yelled but it was too late. She was running back to the house. He thought about going after her, but Katara must hate him now. So he decided to come back the next day.

_**The next day…**_

Walt was walking back to the house. He had some roses in his hands, and he was ready to apologize. He knocked on the door. Katara answered.

"I came to apologize to Toph. She and I had an argument, and I kind of made her cry." Walt said. Katara slapped him in the face.

"You idiot! How can you be so oblivious! She was treating you like that because she was in to you!" she yelled.

"Wait, you can't possibly mean… Toph… had the hotts for me?" Walt asked. He was very shocked.

"Duh! She just didn't know how to show it!"

"Oh geez. I hope it's not too late to apologize. I didn't think she saw me that way. I thought she was just being herself."

"Of course you would think that! Well Toph will be down in a second." She said. Walt waited outside. Toph walked into the door way. She was wearing a sleeveless top that showed a little bit of her stomach, and a small skirt. She also wore some make up. Her hair was the same though.

"Uhh, Toph! I wanted to apologize for insulting you. I got you some flowers." He said handing them to her. Toph blushed a little. She smelled them.

"Thanks Walt. They smell lovely." She said.

"Uh soooo, can I take you to town?" Walt asked.

"Of course. And I'll admit I was being just a little too harsh towards you. And for that I am sorry."

"It's okay." Walt said with a smile. He took Toph's hand and began to walk.

"So where to today?" Asked Walt.

"Well, there is this one social club bar place I want you to take to." She said.

"Oh. And you just…wanted to go… by yourself?" Walt asked.

"Well... that was my plan…" Toph said with a small frown. Toph told Walt where she heard the place was, and Walt led her there.

"Okay. Have fun." Walt said. Toph went inside. Walt kind of leaned around the doorway. The Garo Walt first met in the Garo bar came up to him.

"Brother! What are the odds huh? Say, are you still working for that girl?" he asked.

"Yeah I am. Her friend told me that she was treating me badly because she was in love with me."

"Really? Dang. You shouldn't pass up on a girl like that."

"Yeah. I do like tomboys." Walt said with a smile.

"Go get her man!" The Garo said. As Walt got up he heard yelling inside. He listened.

"Get away from me you creeps!" A voice yelled as Walt felt the earth shook. He then saw Toph fly through the doorway. He quickly ran to her aid.

"Toph!" Walt yelled as he helped her up to her feet. Three guys came through the doorway.

"She's coming with us little man." He said as he lifted up pieces of earth along with his friends. Walt took out both of his swords, along with the other Garo. They then fought the trio with a sword move only the Garo knew. They stood back, and crossed their swords, and propelled along the ground. When they hit one of the earth benders, the sliced them in half. Walt was glad Toph could not see the carnage. But He and the Garo were hit with large pieces of rock. After Walt took out the final guy, went over to Toph.

"What happened?" She asked.

"It's okay…. We….won…" Walt fell to the ground, along with the other Garo.

"Garo! What's…happening?" Walt asked.

"We are…dying." He said. "Those guys have cut some pretty deep gashes on us." He said. Walt looked at his gash. Blood was coming out.

"Walt!" Toph screamed as tears fell down her face.

"So I must…die without…leaving a corpse. For that is the law of us…Garo" Walt said as his and the Garo's body was consumed in blue fire. They found themselves transported in a weird temple, where they saw Garo cheering for them. The Master was in the middle of them, wearing a purple and red cloak, and a gold mask.

"For you two obeying the law, I shall give you second chances." He said. Walt looked around him. It was morning. He was outside Toph's house. He went over and knocked on the door. Katara answered.

"Oh! Hello there! I…"

Katara screamed after her sentence.

"Katara! It's me Walt! I'm a Garo so I don't die without leaving a corpse and the only way to do that is to come back." Walt quickly explained.

Toph came in the door way. She was wearing her regular clothing.

"Walt! Is that really you?" she asked. Walt went over and hugged her. Toph blushed. She wrapped her arms around him.

"I thought you died. I guess it really is true." She said with a smile and tears of joy. Katara went back inside and left them be.

"Listen. I wanted to tell you why I was kind of mean to you. It was because I kind of…well…you know."

"Had feelings for me?" Walt asked. Toph's face turned redder.

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Walt asked.

"Because I didn't think you would like me back, and I thought I was right when you snapped at me." She said tilting her head in the other direction. Walt. Took his hand and made it face him.

"Whenever you yelled at me or insulted me, I thought it was kind of cute the way you did it. Not a whole lot of women are like that. That's why I love you too." Walt said before pressing his lips against Toph's. Toph kissed back. After a little bit, they pulled away.

"So, are you still going to keep the job?" Toph asked.

"In fact I'll do it every day for free, and sometimes I won't have to leave!" Walt said as Toph pulled him into a hug.

"It's a deal." Toph said with a smile.

_**The end**_


End file.
